A storage device includes a receiving circuit that receives a signal transmitted from a host system. In a case where an abnormality occurs in such a receiving circuit, a signal quality is degraded in some cases. Therefore, in a case where the abnormality occurs in the receiving circuit, it is desirable to be able to detect the abnormality.